Just Can't Get Enough
by bolly69
Summary: Was meant to be a one-shot smut-fic but it ran away with me. What happens when the team are sent away to a country hotel for a weekend conference. Galex. M rating, please don't read if you don't like that sort of thing! Now complete.  Bolly x
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Just Can't Get Enough**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just another smut-fic I had to get out of my system! Was meant to be a one-shot but it just kept on coming... **

**Based during series 2, before Keats and the dead stuff!**

**This is an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Friday**

Friday afternoon came far too quickly for Alex's liking; she was most definitely not looking forward to the weekend's crime prevention course in the country, and it was almost time to head off; not that she had anything against crime prevention, or the country, but whoever planned to have CID's finest trek miles into the countryside in the middle of January was surely certifiable; the powers-that-be had obviously found a cheap rate for the conference suite and hotel rooms as it was out of season.

Nor did she relish the thought of being trapped with the team for the entire weekend; Shaz would be okay, but she'd be all loved up with Chris and spend the whole time gazing lovingly into his bewildered, gormless eyes. Ray and Gene would be rapidly working their way through the free bar, with Ray trying to pull any busty female in the vicinity with a mere hint of a pulse.

And Gene; Gene, with his overpowering presence; his amazing steely-blue eyes blazing into her, stripping away her clothing with each glance; his always-right attitude that infuriated her so; his musky horny smell, his floppy blonde mane, his deep animal growl. Gene. Shit. Gene invading her thoughts again, making her hate him for making her want him. Bastard.

"Ready for the off then Bolls?" Gene's booming voice interrupted her pondering thoughts.

She jumped, "…er, 'suppose so Guv. Just my bag to collect from the flat and we can head off. You do know the way don't you?" she was beginning to regret not backing out of going away; she would be left alone to both crave and loath Gene, to mope and think and wonder; never a good combination.

"Yes I bloody well do Miss Clever-Knickers; I have no intention on relying on your bloody sissy map reading so-called-skills" he stood towering over her desk, hands on hips, eyebrows raised in indignation.

Pushing up from the desk Alex sighed, "Oh great, here we go" and walked away from CID and Gene's pout to collect her belongings; knowing perfectly well he was staring at her arse as she deliberately swung her hips more than normal just for his benefit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour in the Quattro with Gene swerving and swearing at the Friday evening rush hour traffic didn't have Alex relaxing at all, and the onset of heavy snow didn't help matters, or Gene's mood. With eyes closed, feigning sleep, Alex's thoughts drifted back to the first time she had set eyes on both this car and this man; both magnificent examples of their kind; roaring presence, booming voices, thumping heart beats, thrusting power, erect...

"You dozy twat! You fuckin' drive like a granny..." Gene thumped the steering wheel with fury, the Vauxhall Chevette in front of them refusing to let him pass.

Alex's eyes flew open, "Charming DCI Hunt, as ever" She wondered if Ray was handling the drive any better with Chris and Shaz for company; she certainly didn't feel like making much conversation with a pig-headed Gene, and closed her eyes again willing the time to pass quickly.

Squinting sideways at her perfect, still form Gene asked, "Tired Bolls? Thoughts of the Gene-Genie giving you a good old seeing to keeping you awake at night?"

Embarrassed, Alex shifted in her seat but could only reply, "pfft…"; he actually wasn't that far from the truth. Bastard. Could he read her thoughts?

She had woken that morning shaken and flustered from a dream of him, yet another dream of him; plundering her mouth and her body; possessing her with every touch and caress; pounding into her over and over and over until she cried out his name, pleading for sweet release; she had skimmed her hand over the soft rise of her breasts and down along her stomach, coming to rest where heat and wetness pooled; evidence of what he really did do to her, how this Neanderthal man caused her body to react. Her sleek fingers had trembled as they worked her clit and the sensitive area around it, circling and kneading in equal measure. In her head it was Gene's fingers doing this, his hungry mouth sucking and biting at her neck and breasts. With one hand firmly teasing a nipple until it was taught, she had finally plunged her fingers into her hot silky depths and gasped, "Ahhh... Gene…". It hadn't taken long, the images of him pleasuring her body, both from her dream and fantasy ensured that, and she came with a juddering surge, electricity coursing through her body; his name again on her lips.

And here she was thinking about him, and it, all over again; she felt her face flush as she realised how close the real life Gene, or at least the lesser of a construct Gene, actually was, sitting close enough to touch; thank god for the dark evenings so he couldn't see her trying desperately to regain her composure, or witness her shifting in her seat as she felt discomfort between her legs again; she was soaking wet, and again it was because of him.

Thankfully, Gene was now far too busy growling at the stationary line of cars in front of them to notice her torment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eventually arriving at the hotel, Alex gathered her bag from the boot and stomped through the fresh snow and into reception, wanting nothing more than to collect her room key and escape from his presence, taunting her, reminding her what she craved but her head told her she didn't want; fate pushing them together when all she wanted to do when they were alone was either punch him or kiss him. Alas, Gene was behind her all too quickly.

"Right Bolls, dinner is booked for half seven. I'll expect you to be all dolled up like a dog's dinner as usual. Should be something juicy for you to get your chops around" the familiar eyebrow waggle emphasised his point.

Alex silently fumed, grinding her teeth to halt the torrent of abuse she so needed to vent at him, frustration of every kind bubbling just under the surface. Yet he still turned her legs to jelly, made her tummy flip at the mere sound of his voice, and clouded her thoughts until she didn't know or trust her own mind anymore. Bumping into Ray as they turned from the desk, he informed them that he, Chris and Shaz had been given rooms on the other side of the hotel, overlooking the lake; this had excited Shaz greatly but the boys hadn't been impressed; bloody men. She despondently trudged behind Gene as they walked to their rooms, hers next to his.

Alex's room was light and airy, if a little small, but it would be fine for the two nights she would occupy it. After unpacking and relaxing in a much needed hot bath, she dressed in a sheer electric-blue blouse and black pencil skirt and joined the team in the restaurant.

Glancing around she saw a few familiar faces from neighbouring stations, but no one looked terribly interesting; the older men with their 80's suits and slip on shoes; the younger ones with skinny ties and new romantic style clothes; the few women in attendance were all shoulder pads and big hair; brash bold colours filled the room. Jesus why had she come back to the 80's? At least as a child she had never been responsible for choosing to wear this fashion!

Her colleagues were sat at a large round table at one end of the restaurant, and strolling over to them she glanced from one to the other; Shaz was dressed in a very 80's angular dress, but she was smart and smiling merrily; Chris, in his silver suit, was being sent to the bar for drinks for everyone; Ray and his usual leather jacket, was scowling and smoking, yet his eyes continually scoured the room for women; and Gene, Gene was at his smouldering pouty best, with his top button undone and his tie dragged down just enough to be sexily unkempt, his suit accentuating his broad shoulders and long limbs, his floppy fringe bobbing above those eyebrows and blue pools, glaring at her. She couldn't look at him for long, or she would surely betray her feelings for him, especially when he looked like that. She settled herself between Shaz and Ray, deliberately keeping some distance between herself and Gene. He'd gazed at her as she'd taken her chair, she was sure she'd seen a frown and a passing glance to the still unoccupied seat to his right. But she didn't dare look back at him for fear of what he might see.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He had frowned, with disappointment that she hadn't sat next to him; he'd almost stopped breathing when she walked into the restaurant with that bloody skirt and blouse showing her fantastic figure in all its glory; his eyes had trailed from her high heels up her never ending legs, along the round curve of her arse, up to her pert tits with black bra so visible through the sheer fabric of her blouse, lingered there for a while, but eventually continued on to her face, and those huge haunted hazel orbs, so full of life, yet so full of pain. And then he'd remembered to breathe again, and longed for her to be near him, for him to breathe in the sweet scent she carried with her, for her to brush a hand accidentally against his, to laugh and roll her eyes at his crude jokes, to gaze into his eyes so he could imagine they were alone and sharing an intimate moment like lovers and soul mates do. But she had merely glanced in his direction and sat with Shaz, she couldn't be any further away from him at the table. That was surely a sign; both that she wasn't interested and that he was deluding himself thinking she could ever be. Thick Manc bastard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dinner passed unexpectedly easily; the food was surprisingly good, given that it was a semi-deserted hotel in mid January. And it was 1982. Even Gene had been civil to everyone at the table. Alex had chatted to Shaz and Chris about their families and future plans, leaving Gene and Ray together; she overheard snippets of their conversation of work, football, booze, and women; their raucous laughter erupting every now and then. Gene looked happy and relaxed, for a change Alex thought. She also noticed how his blue eyes danced in the soft light; how strong his jaw was in profile, how his mouth curved from his pout into a smile, and back again. Shit, stop it Alex. She'd met his eyes once or twice; shyly smiling before looking away. She was almost certain his gaze was full of desire, or maybe just full of beer.

At the end of the meal, the team moved into the bar where the drinks were  
free-flowing, and Alex somehow found herself at a corner table with a very large glass of red. And Gene. Some things never change.

"Bolls" he nodded, taking the seat opposite her.

"Guv" she smiled at him, masking the fact that she was desperately thinking of what to talk to him about that didn't involve work, "...dinner was good, you seemed relaxed"

"Always relaxed when the beer hits the spot Bolls"

Alex rolled her eyes knowing he was avoiding the issue, and continued, "It's a lovely place; I'm amazed they would agree to have a police conference here. Shame we're not here in the summer to appreciate the grounds"

Gene stared at her like she had spoken a foreign language, something about bloody outside, "Mm, er, yeah" he shifted in his seat, "Heavy snow out now, bet there's none in bloody London. We should be away from here around lunchtime on Sunday, weather permitting of course." He paused and took a breath, urging her to converse with him, "So Bolls, are you looking forward to the conference tomorrow?"

She sighed, resigned to the fact that she was stuck here, at the hotel and in this time, "No, not really. It'll be a bunch of pencil pushers telling us things we already know, and they won't have ever done a single day out on the beat, won't know anything about real policing"

Gene looked shocked, "Bloody 'ell Bolls, you sound like me. I must be rubbing off on you"

Alex's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows, waiting for the inevitable smutty comment to follow.

Gene frowned, "What?"

She smiled, shaking her head slowly, "Nothing". The wine was beginning to take effect. Shit. Alex drained her glass, the warm familiar glow surging through her system. Gene moved closer to her, sensing her thawing. He nodded to her now empty glass.

"So, if I bought you enough Bolly would your knickers come off, do you think?"

Alex gazed at her glass then back up to Gene, "Oh, it doesn't have to be Bolly Gene, just the right man…"

He smiled and nodded in appreciation of her retort; she was very much his match when she wanted to be. However, he was certain her statement meant that he was not the right man, but with her jaw resting on her hand, she leant in closer to him.

"Gene?"

"Bolly?"

Quietly and deliberately she spoke, "I asked you once what you would do in your last few minutes on earth, and you didn't answer" her huge glassy orbs gazed up at him, "So Gene, tell me, what would you do? Hmm? I know what I'd do if it were right now, here…"

Gene quickly averted his eyes to the table, his long dark lashes contrasting against his skin "Oh Bolls… don't ask me that…"

With another deep breath, she continued, "Come on, tell me what you'd do. I think I know, but I … I want to hear you say it…"

He pouted, "Oh? And just what do you think I'd do then?"

She hesitated, but only for a second, "Well, I think you'd shag me to within an inch of my life" she whispered the words huskily, wanting it to be true more than she thought she would.

Gene raised his eyes and looked intensely at her, "Well then, you're wrong"

"…What? Oh… I... I, er... " Alex was flushing redder as she tried to dig her way out of the large hole she had created, but Gene continued speaking.

"I wouldn't shag you Bolls. In my final, precious minutes of life I wouldn't want to shag you; I'd want to make love to you", he met her gaze with serious eyes.

Alex clamped her mouth shut, brain ticking over with his words. Eventually she found the power of speech again, "Wh… What…? I mean… you would…?"

"Yeah, that's what I'd want. But I don't think you'd want the same" Gene looked back down at his beer, contemplating her reaction, "I think you'd find yourself some  
smart-arse brain box and either talk him to ruddy death or spend your last few seconds analysing him" He sounded regretful.

She moved closer again, her voice a whisper, "Then that makes both of us wrong. I much prefer your choice…"

Gene stared into her eyes for what felt like an eternity, neither of them wanting to break eye contact.

"What we gonna do about it then Lady Bolls?"

"Well, personally I'd like to hear more about what you want to do to me..."

"I'd much rather show you" he was so close now, his eyes asking the question, and those pouty lips mere inches away.

Alex gasped, her heart suddenly thumping in her chest and pounding in her ears, "Yes Gene, yes"

Gene realised the implications of what they were suggesting, his voice was husky, laced with desire, "Christ Bolls, what are we doing? You sure...?"

"Oh God, yes, I'm sure..." her voice was low, pleading.

"Right. Okay. My room or yours?"

"Mine. I mean, I think that would be less weird for me..."

"Yeah, 'course. Come on then..."

They quickly left the bar, hoping they went unnoticed by the others, barely able to keep their hands off each other as they walked in haste up the stairs to their first floor rooms. Once in the narrow corridor, Alex fumbled in her handbag for her key, her fingers visibly trembling, Gene shuffling impatiently behind her. Looking up at him, she turned the key in the door and pushed it open, flicking the light switch as she stepped in. She felt his hands on her shoulders as soon as the door closed, turning her towards him, eyes meeting in longing once again. Slowly their faces moved closer, the inevitable kiss still tantalisingly at bay.

"Gene?"

"I know..."

"What...? No, Gene it's freezing in here, it wasn't like this earlier" she saw her breath as the words came out.

"Eh? It is a bit chilly I suppose... heating's not on... okay, my room instead, come on"

Grabbing her hand he quickly led the way to his room. As soon as they walked in Gene's hand snaked around her waist pulling her to him, but Alex felt the chilled air once again.

"Gene, it's cold in here too. There must be something wrong with the heating system"

"Oh for fuck's sake! We could always just use our body heat to keep warm... Christ Bolls, you're shivering. Right, the bastards on reception are gonna hear about this. Pissing off the Gene-Genie is bad enough, let alone when he has a raging hard-on and is on a promise of a lifetime" his eyes twinkled at Alex, causing her to blush and giggle. _Oh Alex, for all that you're an educated professional woman, you giggled at a hard-on joke. Jesus!_

Gene stormed into reception with Alex skipping double time behind to keep up. The girl on the desk soon summoned the manager, a thin, young man, who nervously blinked up at Gene and explained that their wing of the hotel had been hit by a heating failure due to the snow storm. All of the other guests affected had already been allocated replacement rooms and he would attempt to find them rooms also. Gene scowled and impatiently paced around while he waited, thoughts of what he, they, could have been doing right now driving him crazy.

The weary looking manager approached them with hunched shoulders, "Er, I'm terribly sorry Sir, Ma'am, but there doesn't appear to be any free rooms where the heating is working"

"Come again? What do you mean no more rooms? This is a bloody hotel for Christ sake!"

Gene towered above him, his bulk contrasted by the slight younger man, "Yes Sir, but we're refurbishing half of the rooms during the winter season. With the heating failure it leaves us short of rooms" he hesitated, "Just let me check the allocations again..."

Alex had remained silent during this exchange, resigned to the fact that she'd probably end up room sharing with Shaz and Gene would have to go in with Ray. She bit her lip in frustration.

The manager returned to the desk with a nervous smile on his face. "Sir, we appear to have one more room available" he looked embarrassed, glancing from Gene to Alex and back again, "the only thing is it's a double, I er, I'm not sure if you want to share... oh, and it's the honeymoon suite"

Gene was speechless and glared at the pale thin man in front of him. Dare he think all his birthdays had come at once? And dare he even look at Alex for her reaction?

"It'll be fine, thank you. How long until it's ready?" Alex's voice was calm and steady. Gene turned to look at her, confusion and amazement on his face.

"Er, yeah, we'll take it..." he managed.

"Thank you Sir, we'll have it ready in about half an hour for you. While you're waiting, please accept complimentary drinks in the lounge"

Gene's face remained surprised, "Yeah, ta very much. After you Lady Bolls. Find us a comfy seat and I'll get the drinks in"

When Gene took his seat in a secluded corner of the lounge, placing two glasses of amber liquid on the small table, he looked quizzically at Alex.

"So Bolls, we're sharing the honeymoon suite then, how we gonna explain that to the rest of CID?"

"What? Oh, shit, I didn't think of that. Didn't know what else to say, didn't fancy sharing with Shaz really..."

"No, I wasn't looking forward to kipping with bloody Raymondo either; not with my head full of you and a stiffy for company" he smiled, but then added "Look, I can always stay on the sofa, or floor, I mean, you know if it's awkward like..."

Alex put her hand on his, "No, there'll be no need for that Gene, really"

"Are you sure? I mean we're not 'together' like are we?" Gene asked the question, his stomach doing somersaults, hoping with every fibre of his being that she'd answer as he wished.

"Not yet..." Alex gazed into his steely blue eyes, Christ he could feel the passion simmering in her eyes, "If you still want us to be 'together' that it..."

"Christ Alex, I want you so much I'm gonna bust; have always wanted you but I thought I'd never have you; I know I'm not good enough for you..."

Alex looked serious, he'd used her name; the tummy flip hit her hard causing her head to spin, "I never knew... not for sure anyway. And you're more than good enough for me, don't want anyone else. You're a good man Gene, I know it, I can feel it," she placed her hand on his chest to feel his heart beating again, slightly faster than it should have been, "and I honestly believe I'm in love with you Gene Hunt", her voice was low and sultry.

"And I honestly believe you must be pissed Bolly"

She shook her head, "No, I know exactly what I'm saying and doing. And I do want you Gene. Tonight"

"Christ on a bike! Right then, drink up and we'll go and find this bloody room"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: Just Can't Get Enough**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2**

After collecting their key and obtaining brief directions, they strolled quickly to their room, deciding that their belongings could wait in their old rooms until morning; they found it at the end of a quiet ground floor corridor away from the other accommodation. Gene hesitantly unlocked and pushed open the door; the elegant suite was already lit and a roaring log fire was burning in a black cast iron fireplace on the far wall; an ice bucket held a bottle of champagne and a basket of winter fruit sat on a table next to it. The huge four poster bed which dominated the bedroom had delicate white voile drapes tied back onto the posts. Just like a fairytale bedroom.

Alex stopped and gasped, her hazel eyes wide and glistening, "Oh Gene, it's... it's beautiful"

"Bloody 'ell Bolls, bit posh for me. Only right for you though. Come 'ere" he held out his arms for her.

She turned to face him and leant in towards his chest, breathing in his scent, smoke and whiskey and spicy aftershave. She tilted her face up to his, the firelight flickering in his eyes. Lowering his head, he rested his forehead against hers, relishing the moment of calm closeness.

The kiss when it finally came was surprisingly gentle to begin with; Gene's pout hid soft, giving lips. Then as they became accustomed to the feel and taste of each other, the kiss became more intense, probing, searching, longing.

Stepping back to look at her, Gene breathed, "Mm, hungry Bolls?"

"Ravenous Gene..." she gasped, and then her mouth found his again, tongues battling to posses the other, small mewls of desire escaping from Alex, seeping into Gene.

With their mouths still locked, Gene gently guided Alex back towards the wall of the room, until she was trapped; captive by his mouth and tongue and hands and warm body, confining her between him and the cool firm painted surface; his cock pushing impatiently into her hip; between a rock and a hard place she thought, amusing herself.

Alex snaked her arms up around Gene's shoulders, her hands pushed up into his hair, fingers entwining in the soft down on the back of his neck. She could feel his hands wandering south from her waist, freeing her blouse from her skirt to caress her soft skin, tracing circles in the small of her back and then moving to her front, his fingers teased her breasts and nipples, causing her to moan into his mouth. But his hands didn't stop there, they continued their journey down, pushing her tight black skirt up, fingering her stocking tops and suspenders, then slowly moving her knickers aside and gently stroking into her. Pulling away from her kiss and with a reassuring look he lowered himself to his knees, both hands on her hips pressing her skirt further up her body. And then his mouth was on her, warm breath and stubble and feather kisses on her thighs, and up, up towards her soft curls. Her head was spinning from the sensation of his fingers, hands, mouth. She breathily questioned him, gasping, "Ohh Gene… what… are you doin…" her words caught as he pushed his tongue between her folds, into her silky wetness, "…oh Jesus… fuck… oh that's so good… aaaaahhhh…"

When he felt her legs buckle and shiver and she had almost lost the ability to stand unaided, he stood again in front of her, taking her weight by holding her waist, feeling her tremble under his fingers. He met her mouth with force, his tongue continuing its frenzied journey; she tasted herself on his warm, wet mouth; lips and chin glistening with evidence of where he had been, pleasuring her; greedily she lapped at him, savouring the memory.

Gently lowering her to the floor, he reached over to the bed and tugged at the heavy brown fleece throw draped across it, pulling it to the floor. Laying it out near the fire, he grabbed a couple of large cushions from the sofa next to them, and guided Alex onto them, quickly positioning his body over hers, his mouth resuming its connection with hers, while his hands pulled at her clothes; Alex shoved away his jacket and fumbled with his shirt buttons and belt buckle, trembling fingers hindering her progress. They quickly helped one another remove clothing; Gene making short work of pulling down her skirt but happy to leave her underwear in place. For now. Alex slowly unzipped his trousers, allowing her fingers to creep inside, tracing along his cock, feeling how hard he was, for her; she gasped, amazing at his size.

Impatiently, Alex roughly pushed his trousers over his hips, and placing her hand on his broad chest, turned her fingers in his fine covering of hair which drifted in a fine line down his soft stomach, drawing her eyes down to his black boxer shorts, his prominent bulge standing to attention for her. Again, she felt his thumping heart, so very real.

Tearing his mouth from hers, Gene cast his eyes over her scantily clad form, taking in the exquisite sight laid before him.

"Oh Alex, love, you're so beautiful..." he trailed his fingers over her black lacy bra, nipples taught in expectation, down her flat stomach and onto her matching knickers. His fingers shook as he traced delicate lines over the flimsy material, still a barrier between them, lightly stroking across her folds, causing her ragged breath to catch and her body to quiver.

"Gene..." her glassy eyes implored him on, pushing down his boxers. She had to give him credit, he wasn't lying when he'd claimed bigger in every department; that he was. Her eyes widened in awe and anticipation of how he would feel inside her, filling her. Lifting slightly, she unclasped her bra, allowing him to see her breasts, needing his mouth on her nipples; he didn't disappoint, his warm mouth sucked in a breast, tongue flicking and circling the nipple until she arched her back, pushing her body up towards him. Removing her knickers to reveal her neat dark triangle of hair between firm milky thighs, beckoning to him, he held his breath; even his fantasies hadn't been as good as this. Moving his fingers slowly into her, he watched her face, serene in pleasure.

He again moved over her, gently nudging her legs apart, hovering above her, trying to calm his breathing to take control of his body again, wanting to hold back as long as needed, although he felt as though he could come just by looking at her, enthralled in desire. Her slender arms curled around his broad shoulders, skin on skin, warmth turning to heat where they touched, comforting one another.

Gene gently kissed her open mouth and gazed into Alex's tear filled eyes, pushing her hair away from her face.

"You know Bolls, there'll be plenty of time for quick shags, but this is how I wanted our first time to be; making love, it's what a classy bird like you deserves"

"What, a classy bird like Bollyknickers?" she whispered, smiling up at him.

Shaking his head he looked into her eyes, "No. A Lady, like Alex Drake..." he dipped his head to her mouth again, and with a gentle thrust he pushed into her, causing her to moan under him. He held still for a moment, for both of them to get used to the feel of each other; of him filling her; of her warm and tight around him; to realise this was really happening, that it was real. "This is it Alex, this is just how I'd want to spend my final minutes on earth, making long, slow love to you..." his blue eyes seemed brighter than ever here, looking down at her, the flickering firelight highlighting them.

And then he began moving in her, slowly at first, taking in every gasp and sigh that came from her lips, feeling her tremble under his fingers, watching her perfect face contort beautifully with pleasure, given by him.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling his head down to her, wanting every part of them to be touching, tongue tracing his lips, pushing into his hot mouth, accepting his into hers. As he increased his movements, her fingers dug into his shoulders and her breathing deepened, "Oh Gene... Gene... I'm lost..."

"Alex, you're not lost... I've found you..."

Alex closed her eyes as he spoke, tears falling from them; she clung on to him as the surge enveloped her, crying out as she came, "Gene... oh Gene... my Gene...", her body shuddered, jolting against him, spiralling him to the edge of ecstasy; he came with a roar, "Aleeexxxxxxxxx..."

Alex's breathing recovered slowly, wrapped in Gene's arms, his weight and musky smell comforting her. She had not known he could be so gentle, so giving, so tender, yet yielding such undeniable power; particularly over her; his clever hands and mouth never once demanding too much or too soon. She had known nothing like this before; a gentle, loving, Neanderthal of a man; the Manc Lion as gentle as a kitten; for her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**More to come...**

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: Just Can't Get Enough**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3**

**Saturday**

Alex woke as the first glimpses of daylight crept around the curtains; she had slept well, wrapped in Gene's arms in the wonderful bed they had eventually managed to crawl into as the dying embers of the fire faded away; they hadn't even opened the bottle of bubbly that was still in the ice bucket; their exquisite love making had satiated them both; She smiled as she realised what had woken her; Gene was positioned between her legs, his hot breath and stubble were on her thighs again, fingers and tongue probing. She glanced down and watched his blonde hair bobbing slowly between her legs, a turn-on in itself never mind how it felt. She stretched out and touched his head gently, "'morning Gene..." she whispered.

His piercing blue eyes peeked over her soft curls, damn he looked sexy there, "'morning love..." his words were breathed hot into her, making her shiver and moan. His eyes crinkled into a smile before lowering his head and continuing where he had left off; tongue softly caressing her clit and fingers moving in her; sensations blending into one, sending her head spiralling yet again. Her orgasm was a tender but intense wave, rippling through her limbs, a languid ride she never wanted to stop.

Gene crawled up the bed to lie next to her, gathering her up in his arms he gently placed a kiss on her nose. Alex opened her eyes and smiled at him, gradually coming back down to earth. She kissed his elegant pouty mouth slowly, tasting herself on his lips again; she would never tire of this.

She whispered, "Your turn now Gene..." and pushed him back onto the soft pillows. Leaving him with eyes wide she made her way slowly down his body, planting light kisses as she went. His cock was already hard and twitched appreciatively as she advanced, she smiled, liking the effect she had on him. Kneeling between his long legs, she bent her head down to his cock and slowly circled his tip with her tongue, causing him to twitch more. Closing her lips around the head she lightly sucked, all the time flicking with her tongue causing Gene to sigh above her, "... Alex...".

Pausing, she looked up at him, huge hazel orbs glistening above perfect pink lips wrapped around his hard cock; he almost came right then with the sight of her; his breath caught, almost stopped, as he watched her, he had to fight to regain control. She took him deeper into her mouth, in and out, over and over, her fingers tracing delicate lines down his thighs and across his balls, tugging and kneading in time with her head movements. Gene watched her moving on him, felt her lick and touch him, sucking and teasing. Christ, was this what heaven felt like; the perfect blow job? Now there's a thought. His hips bucked involuntarily and with an involuntary thrust into her warm mouth he came, his fingers twisting in her hair, "Alex... love... oh fuck... Aaaahhhhh...".

She drained him, swallowing, owning him; relishing the power she had wielded over this lion of a man. Looking up at him she watched him trying to recover, breathing hard, trembling, beads of sweat on his brow. She curled into his side and he dragged an arm around her; she lay there just listening to his breaths, watching the fall and rise of his chest; happy to do no more than that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Deciding it was still early enough to avoid bumping into the rest of the team, Gene dressed in his suit trousers and shirt from the previous night, intending to collect his belongings from the other room; it wouldn't take him long as he had only unpacked his shaving gear and toothbrush. He awkwardly offered to get Alex's things too, the thought of him going through her drawers both exciting him and filling him with dread. Alex blushed, and declined his offer; explaining feebly she'd get them herself later, but she asked him to bring her toiletries from the bathroom, and her jeans and a sweater, giving him instructions on where to find them; then remembering the events of the night before, she added timidly that she did actually need fresh underwear, otherwise she'd have to go commando.

As much as that thought excited him greatly, he played it down, "Okay. I can get them for you" then noticing her embarrassment, "Alex, I've taken your knickers off, seen what's under them, seen you; I hope to be doing it a lot more an' all. Don't be embarrassed with me love; not with the Gene-Genie" he bent over the bed and kissed her, instantly making her feel less self conscious. She smiled thankfully back at him.

He returned in minutes, carrying his holdall. He opened it and removed her things, placing them carefully on the sofa. Alex was still relaxing dreamily in the four poster bed, lazily watching him sort his clothes and toiletries; liking what she saw.

Gene left Alex 'ligging in bed' as he put it, and took a quick shower. He dressed casually in jeans and shirt, looking wonderful Alex noticed, and went to reception to find out where the course would be. He found Ray hanging around there looking miserable.

"Raymondo. You look a cheery bastard this morning. Not get lucky last night then?"

"No I bloody didn't. And I don't know why you look so bloody happy today, you missed a right show in the bar last night. Where the 'ell did you and Drake get to?"

"For your information Raymondo, the sodding heating was on the blink in our wing of this flaming hotel, so we spent hours trying to be re-homed. Anyway, what went on?" Gene thought he covered their absence quite well, without giving too many details away.

"The DCI from Southwark got pissed and was insulting everyone in sight. He ended up throwing up all over that old dragon from Camberwell nick and his team had to carry him out. Oh, and we're bloody well snowed in here today, and the useless course leaders are snowed out. They're not gonna get here so there's not gonna be a bloody course at all. We're stuck here."

"What? Bloody 'ell! Do Chris and Shaz know?"

"Yeah, they've just gone in to breakfast and are planning a lovey-dovey day together. You coming in for a Full English? Walthamstow CID have just gone in, you'll know some of them from that bakery robbery last year, they're good blokes. We have free food and drink all weekend apparently, and use of the pool. Some bloody consolation; I'll probably just get pissed."

"No, I er, I'd better let DI Drake know and make a few calls to the station. I'll grab something later. Isn't Walthamstow where that busty Brenda is from?" with a hearty laugh and a slap on Ray's back, Gene headed to the desk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex stretched her limbs out across the huge bed, thinking of all that had happened that morning and the night before, still not daring to believe it was real; although she could still smell him on her face and hands, along with traces of her own pleasure, transferred from his mouth; sparking stronger memories that caused her stomach to spin gloriously; of him licking her to orgasm, and her sucking him to oblivion. She delighted in how relaxed and utterly, utterly shagged she felt; not to mention how loved she felt; Gene had run a deep hot bubble bath for her before he left the bedroom, planting a kiss on her head as she remained in their bed. Their bed. That made her smile. She shivered and walked shakily to the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wrapped in a white towelling robe, Alex was sitting at the dressing table drying her hair when Gene arrived back with a well stocked breakfast tray of tea, juice, croissants, and yoghurt. Alex looked over to him, surprised.

"Mm, DCI Hunt, you spoil me" her face was bright and polished.

"What d'you mean? This is _my_ breakfast..." he laughed and moved the tray out of her reach, "took all of my persuasive powers to get the staff to put this up for me"

Alex squealed and jumped up to grab a warm croissant.

"I'll need payment to share my tray with you DI Drake"

"Well, I'll see what it's worth DCI Hunt, let me think about it during the course this morning"

"Oh, you'll have to think faster than that, there isn't going to be a course. A bloody blizzard through night put an end to that. Didn't notice it myself" he raised his eyebrows and grinned, "Anyway, you could make an instant payment now, or I could accept instalments throughout the day..."

"What? Are you serious? No course? Oh my God, what's everyone going to do?" then in a calmer voice, "What did you tell them about our rooms?"

"Not much, they don't need to know. We have the run of the hotel, pool, bar, and restaurant, all the staff are stuck here with us too. And I don't give a monkey's what everyone's gonna do, I'm just interested in what we're gonna do; all day... all night..."

He placed the tray on the bed and took Alex in his arms, tousling her still damp hair, and nuzzling into her neck, breathing in that sweet fruity scent she always had about her. She melted in his strong arms, mind racing with the possibilities for the remainder of their stay.

They leisurely worked their way through the breakfast items and tea, propped up on pillows on the bed, before Gene moved over to peak at Alex's breasts under her robe that had slipped slightly, a low growl escaping from his lips.

"Excuse me Mr Hunt, I am still here you know!"

"Just admiring the view, Lady Bolls. I've only had to imagine this before now, at least let me feast my eyes now I can"

"Mm, so that's what you've been thinking while watching me from your office. I thought you just wanted your pound of flesh out of me"

"Quite a bit more than a pound each I would have thought..." his eyebrows did the waggle and he laughed.

Alex feigned shock, but grabbed his hand, and pushed it onto her left breast, finding his mouth with hers and kissed him deeply. When they finally stopped kissing, they lay watching each other, Alex toying with his fringe.

"You came back before I finished getting ready, my make-up's only half done"

"You look even more beautiful without it" he paused, "take it off Bolls" Gene whispered, lifting his head and looking into her eyes.

"My make-up?... Why?"

"Wanna see you Alex, wanna really see you..."

She moved to the dressing table and slowly removed what little make-up she had applied; he watched her intently in the mirror as he sprawled on the bed, smouldering passion in his eyes. Once done, she walked back to the bed, his waiting hand pulling her down onto him, parting her robe as he did so, exposing her to him.

"Not fair" she breathed, "you're still fully dressed"

"We can soon alter that..." he wriggled out of his jeans and boxers, his shirt hastily followed, "you appear to be more dressed than me now Bolls. Off with the robe..."

Alex shrugged the towelling robe off, both of them completely naked and exposed to one another. Gene pulled her back on top of him, his mouth working its way over her breasts and up to her lips, she repositioned herself over him, on her elbows and knees, skin on skin, placing kisses along his neck. She moved until her clit caught his cock, bobbing just for her. With small movements enough for both of them, she rolled her hips, the slightest contact between the head of his cock and her swollen clit giving exquisite pleasure. Her lips brushed feather-light kisses on his, noses glancing, resting foreheads together; his stubble grazed her skin, delicious fire. His hands pushed her hips until his cock was twitching, teasing at her entrance. She gasped, wanting to hold off but so wanting him to fill her again. He sensed what she wanted, and suddenly his hands were on her, probing, searching. She lifted to a sitting position and lowered herself onto him, her hands on his long legs behind her to steady herself, gasping again with the astonishing sensation of being filled completely by him. Moving in a slow rhythm with small delicious mewls coming from her, Gene could do nothing but watch, couldn't take his eyes off her; her beautiful face flushed pink with desire, her perfect mouth forming O's with pleasure, her eyes closed in reverence. And still his fingers explored, one hand working her breast, kneading and tweaking her nipple, the other grasping her peachy arse, moving along her hip, and into her dark triangle, to own her clit, spiralling her to raptures.

Her breathing became short and gasping, she was close, "Oh... Gene... gonna come... gonna... ohhhh... Geeeeennne..." orgasm ripped through her body, her muscles clamping him in, sending him with her.

"Aaahh Alex... oh fuck... Aleeeexxxxxxx..."

Alex collapsed onto him, both of them breathing hard and covered in a fine layer of perspiration.

"Christ Alex, you may just kill me at this rate" Gene panted into her hair.

Alex was almost breathless, "Well, Gene... we better make sure... you keep your strength up... I have no intention of easing up..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eventually prying themselves apart, Alex and Gene dressed and headed off in different directions; Alex going to collect the rest of her things from the other room and then to find Shaz, mainly to give her the cover story about the rooms and what they'd be up to during the day; they had come up with a plan to say they would be spending the spare time discussing a couple of ongoing cases that were still open. At least that would allow them to be alone together for some time. Gene sought out Ray in the bar and had a couple drinks with him and the Walthamstow team; Ray actually seemed to be making headway with busty Brenda!

Meeting with the rest of the team back in the restaurant for lunch, they chatted cordially and engaged with officers from other stations. Alex excused herself after a while, leaving Gene to chat some more. He found her again in the foyer, and she surprised him with a plastic bag, emblazoned with the hotel logo.

"Now then, Bolls, been buying me gifts?"

"Sort of. Have a look. I guessed your size..."

Gene opened the bag and glanced inside, "Shorts? It's a bleedin' blizzard outside woman, don't think I'll be wearing these anytime soon. And I hope you guessed large..."

She arched an eyebrow, "Extra large in the important area I think... They're swimming shorts actually Gene. I got a two-piece suit too, so we can go for a swim"

"A swim? With you in a bikini? Bloody 'ell Bolls, I hope they don't throw me out for having three legs..."

She hit his arm, but laughed, "Gene! It's meant to be a relaxing swim, although there is a Jacuzzi and a sauna, much more, er, intimate than a pool..."

"Christ Bolls, I've got a raging hard-on before we're even in there..." he whispered loudly, barely able to contain himself.

"Mm, you may need someone to look at that DCI Hunt, someone who knows how best to treat it..." she laughed, walking away swinging her hips for his benefit. He groaned and followed slowly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**And even more to come... **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: Just Can't Get Enough**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4**

The pool was deserted, obviously none of the other officers had thought of venturing in for a little R and R, opting instead for the bar. Alex undressed in the luxurious changing room, and appeared like a vision at the poolside, dressed in a stunning magenta bikini, flattering her figure magnificently. She looked around, the pool area was beautiful, all pine and low lighting; at the end of the pool were large windows to the outside, with snow still falling and drifts reaching captivatingly up the windows. Gene was already in the pool swimming in his new blue shorts, his wet hair slicked back making him look younger, gorgeous; Alex thanked the Lord that the shop had at least one pair of swim shorts in stock among the many awful neon coloured speedo trunks.

Gene didn't fail to notice her and how good she looked; with legs that went on forever, all the way up to her fantastic round rump in ridiculously small bikini bottoms, her flat toned stomach, and her tits; Christ, those tits; they looked so much bigger than usual, hardly covered in that bra top, and he had never considered them small before. She had looked over to him, smiling, her hazel eyes giving so much and asking only a little in return; to be loved; that much he knew.

Slipping into the water, she headed towards him with the intention of swimming alongside him, but he had other ideas and instead turned and grabbed her, running his hands over her skin, claiming her mouth with his own. Alex gasped and stiffened, shocked by his display of affection in a public place.

"What's up Bolls? Everything okay? Sorry..."

"No, don't be silly, I'm just... surprised... that's all. Didn't expect you to do that... in here..."

"Thought you were a detective Bolls? If you hadn't noticed, we're here on our own"

"I had noticed, just didn't think... oh shut up and kiss me again"

He did, laughing into her mouth.

"DCI Hunt, I think you and your 'third leg' had better start swimming away from me, before I do something that may be illegal in a public area"

"Threat or a promise Bolls?"

Alex laughed and broke away from him, swimming in the opposite direction. They both swam lengths, meeting somewhere in the middle with a smile or an eyebrow raise from Gene. Eventually Alex came to rest against the edge of the pool with her back to him, her head laid on her folded arms, gazing out of the large windows to the snow. Gene swam up behind her and curled his arms around her bare stomach, his body mirroring hers, his mouth on her neck and shoulders, his hard-on pushing into her back.

"It's so beautiful Gene" she leaned her head back onto him.

"Mm, that it is..."

"I meant the snow"

"I know you did... That's pretty too..."

She turned into his arms, the water lapping between them both, kissing him fully.

"Think I do need this swelling looking at Bolls..."

"Gene, you really are incorrigible!"

"Don't need much encouraging when you look like that Bolls..."

"That's not what I... oh, never mind" She kissed him again, her fingers playing with his wet hair, "... and when I look like what? Mm, please explain yourself Mr Hunt"

Trapping her against the pool wall, and with his cock pressing into her side, he took her mouth again, "So fucking shaggable... so shagging fuckable..."

Alex laughed, really laughed, out loud; her body shook with laughter, her eyes twinkling with happy tears; the sight filled his heart enough to burst it. He laughed with her but pulled her closer to him and buried his head into her shoulder; there she was, the beautiful, carefree, gorgeous Alex that he knew. And loved. Bugger...

"Well, if you're not gonna let me shag you in the pool, we better try out the big bubble bath..." He swam backwards towards the pool steps, pulling her with him.

"Jacuzzi Gene, it's a Jacuzzi"

"If you say so. Anyway, you won't be able to tell if it's me farting in there..."

"Gene! Honestly, sometimes I wonder what I see in you..."

He stopped swimming and looked at her, suddenly serious, "Do you Bolls?"

She realised what she'd said; of course it was meant in jest, but it had hit a nerve with him, his self doubt brutally exposed, his vulnerability laid bare before her.

She shook her head, "No. No, Gene, I don't. I know exactly what I see in you; everything I want, everything I need. You..."

She was holding him before she finished the sentence, arms and legs around him, mouth on his, searching hungrily, trying to take back the words she'd said, wanting to close the chasm she'd unwittingly opened in him.

"Right then, bubble bath it is Mrs Woman..." grabbing her hand he led the way out of the pool. Normality restored.

The Jacuzzi was deep and warm, a stark contrast to the wintry landscape they viewed through the large window next to them. They both laid back and relaxed for a while in the hot bubbles.

"Mm, this is nice Gene, so relaxing..."

He looked over at her, "Well I'm sat on a water jet so there's one part of me that still isn't relaxed at all..." He glanced down at the water, his obvious tented shorts on display.

"Gene!" Alex squealed, a delighted squeal, mischief in her eyes.

She moved closer to him, placing a hand on his bulge, and in a sultry voice whispered, "Maybe you weren't the only one sitting on a jet..." she looked up at him through her long dark lashes, eyes filled with desire.

"Oh Christ, Bolls, I could shoot right now... just thinking about you... bloody 'ell" he hooked a finger into her bikini bottoms and toyed with her wet curls, just letting the tip of his finger sink into her, feeling how slick she was despite being in the water, "Oh Alex... just sit on me... please..."

She shook her head, laughing, "Not here... can't here..."

"'course we can... there's no one around..."

"No... I have a better idea... come on..."

Leaving the Jacuzzi as fast as they could, Alex dragged Gene into the Ladies changing room, quickly pushing him into the largest cubicle which contained only a bench and low locker unit. Discarding their swimming costumes, Gene lifted Alex onto the locker and positioned himself between her legs, hands and mouth on her tits, forcing her nipples erect, his cock pushing into her leg, drawing Alex's gaze to it.

"Very impressive DCI Hunt, your stamina is commendable" her breathy whisper sent shivers down his spine, and with a grunt he quickly pushed into her, their wet bodies slapping together as he moved hurriedly in her, over and over, driving into her, hungry mouths searching.

"Told you there'd be plenty time for quick shags, Bolls. Doesn't mean it won't be good though..." he breathed.

"Oh God, Gene, I could so get used to this... ohhhh..." her fingers dug into his back, urging him on.

"Good... Aaahhhh..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They somehow managed to keep their hands off each other long enough to eventually make it back to their room; they showered and dressed for dinner, Gene wore his suit again, and Alex chose a well fitting little black dress, red high heels, and the obligatory jewellery and stockings a given; classy by anyone's standards. Meeting the rest of the team in the bar, they made their way to the same table they were at just 24 hours ago; Alex couldn't help but think how much had changed for her since then; tonight Alex took the seat next to Gene, that had never in doubt.

They chatted warmly with the team about the snow and the cancellation of the course; they learned that Shaz and Chris had wrapped up and gone out in the snow for a little while, but as it had still been snowing heavily they hadn't stayed out for long, returning to the lounge with drinks and snacks, Chris opting to watch Saturday sport on tv. Poor Shaz looked despondent, but asked what Alex and Gene had been doing, in an innocent Shaz kind of way; Alex played her part magnificently, stating that they had revisited some old stuff from Fenchurch East and a couple of surprising new things had come up; Gene almost choked on his beer at that one, until she told them that she had made Gene go for a swim to try to get him to relax a bit, causing Ray and Chris to look in disbelief at one another.

"What? I highly recommend an afternoon swim, gets the blood coursing in all the right places" Gene stated with a look of pure satisfaction on his face.

During dinner, Shaz, Chris, and Ray were loudly discussing the merits, or not, of watching sport on tv as opposed to spending quality time with your girlfriend when Gene turned to Alex, glancing downwards , "Breast look nice and plump, Bolls. My rump is good and juicy"

Alex stared at him in disbelief, "Gene...?"

A wicked grin swept across his face, "Dinner, Bolls. Your chicken breast, my rump steak. What else could I have meant you dozy mare?" he laughed.

Alex blushed, and smiled shyly at him; glancing at the others she saw they were still in a heated discussion and hadn't noticed.

Gene leant in a little closer to her, lowering his voice, "You look stunning tonight Bolls, even more than usual; maybe 'cause now I know what's under your ridiculously small little black dress"

Alex arched an eyebrow, looking smug, "Oh? Do you though?"

He looked surprised, "'course I do, don't tell me you've forgotten already..."

"Oh I haven't forgotten, but you know the old saying, 'red shoes, no knickers'..." this time it was her who did the eyebrow waggle at him.

He caught his breath, "Wh...? Bloody Nora, you are kidding me...?"

"Am I DCI Hunt?"

Becoming agitated, he whispered loudly, "Alex, are you winding me up?"

"Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself DCI Hunt" she smiled and stood, pushing away her chair, and sashayed away from him, walking towards the ladies, glancing back at him with a wicked glint in her eye.

As much as he wanted to he couldn't follow her; Ray had turned to talk to him as soon as she had gone. She returned shortly, still smirking at him, and found that they had been joined by a few other officers; Gene spent the next hour looking over at her with squinted eyes, wondering if she really was commando. Christ, she was giving him the horn big style.

Alex was, of course, loving this; the way she could reduce him to jelly with just a look, a word. Maybe jelly wasn't the right word; hard as a rock would have been much more accurate.

The conversations became more relaxed, and eventually Gene and Alex were chatting together again, alone. As the evening had gone on, Alex's thoughts had centred on Gene and what they should be doing on their final night away from reality, she couldn't let this opportunity pass, couldn't waste this night sitting drinking with the others.

"Well, I'm sorry folks, but I think it's an early night for me, must have been all that exercise I did today..." she glanced at Gene, "want to be up early in the morning to see if we'll ever get back to London" she rose from her seat and smiled warmly at her colleagues and fellow officers. She knew Gene couldn't follow straight away, so headed to their room slowly. Once there, she found the housekeeping staff had lit the fire again, and replenished the ice in the champagne bucket. Putting low music on the bedside 80's clock radio, she sat in the large bay window looking out to the beautiful falling snow; large fluffy flakes dropping past the window; such a peaceful night.

It wasn't long before she heard a quiet tap on the door; Gene. She let him in and he took her mouth as soon as the door closed; a hungry passionate kiss that he had been waiting hours for; taking her breath away, her arms around him to stop her from falling.

"You didn't stay long"

"Couldn't Bolls, not with my head full of you; want you so much..."

"I know... We have champagne, let's open it. It's our last night here..." he heard a sense of regret in her voice.

"Let me do the honours" he firmly gripped the cold bottle and confidently popped the cork, laughing as froth shot from it, "Look what you made me do Bolls, I have no control left!"

Alex laughed and kissed his cheek as he filled two champagne flutes and offered one to her. Sipping the golden bubbles, feeling them sparkle on her tongue, Alex said, "Gene? Dance with me?"

"Eh? Dance?"

"Please. For me?"

"Okay. I can dance. For you..." he placed both glasses down and took her in his arms, trying to find a rhythm that matched hers.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a while, the firelight casting a warm glow on their faces, until consumed with what she saw there, Alex placed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, swaying with him.

"So Bolls, tell me, do you really not have knickers on tonight?"

"I told you, you have to find out for yourself" she smiled, pleased with her mystique, continuing to sway with him, "Gene, I've loved this weekend, loved this with us... I love you Gene..."

"Bloody 'ell Bolls, that's twice in twenty four hours you've said that, you sure you're not pissed or on drugs?" he smiled, kind eyes twinkling down at her.

"No, neither of those things; just in love, that's all..."

"Oh Bolls, Alex... I've loved this too, every second of it" he nuzzled her hair, breathing her scent in, clouding his mind, filling his senses with her; "love you Alex... love you"

She heard the words, she thought his voice cracked, or maybe it was just muffled in her hair; but she still heard him say the words. Lifting her head she met his misty eyes, kissed his perfect pouty lips, hands in his hair, pulling him onto her, wanting him closer than ever.

Pausing for breath, and needing to break the tension and implications of his words, she pulled back and looked at him, "Well Guv, is that your truncheon in your pocket or are you just really, really pleased to see me?"

He saw the glint in her eyes, his voice husky with desire, "Mm. Such insolence from a junior officer, you're gonna have to pay for that remark. A good spanking is needed I think. Over my knee naughty girl, knickers down, arse up. Now."

She slowly shook her head, "Sorry Guv, can't comply with your request; I told you, I'm not wearing any..."

Gene visibly flinched and gasped, "Oh fuck it Bolls, come here..." he grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed, making her squeal, his hand feeling up under her skirt, skimming the gentle curve of her arse; nope, no knickers there.

He groaned loudly, "Oh you dirty DI, what am I gonna do with you? After I've shagged you senseless of course..."

"Well, you could always shag me senseless all over again..." she breathed.

"That I could DI Drake; be very careful what you wish for..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: Just Can't Get Enough**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Here we go, final chapter! I've really loved writing this one, and I've loved reading your reviews and seeing how many of you have read it, thank you all so much, you make me smile! Bolly x.**

**This is an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language (but do carry on if, like me, that IS your thing!).**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5**

**Sunday**

Alex woke before Gene on Sunday morning, padding to the bathroom she glanced out of the window; the snow had finally stopped falling, but the grounds were still covered in a thick fluffy blanket of white. Climbing back into bed, she snuggled into Gene's back, spooning him.

He grunted, "If the feel of your tits and bush on my back and arse is meant to make me go back to sleep then it's not working Bolls; in fact it's having exactly the opposite effect on a certain part of my anatomy"

Alex giggled and pulled him tighter to her, her hand sliding down along his hair covered chest and stomach to feel the evidence for herself.

"See, now it's wide awake Bolls; what the 'ell do you do to me...?"

"Mm, what would you like me to do to you...?"

"Ask not what you can do for your DCI, ask what your DCI can do for you"

"That's the wrong way round, but I think I like your version better Guv"

Gene turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her, nose to nose, blue and hazel colliding; easing a leg between hers, both of them finding a natural position for their bodies.

"Good morning Alex. How are you today love?"

"I'm wonderful thank you Gene, just wonderful. How about you?"

"Fan-bloody-tastic Bolls. Could wake up like this forever" he looked through his long dark lashes at her, kissing her nose and pulling her closer, his stubble grazing her cheek beautifully.

"I know. And as crazy as it sounds I'm going to tell you again; I am completely in love with you Gene Hunt" she laughed, curling into him, "Christ, does that make me insane?"

"For being in love with me? Abso-fucking-lutely!" He laughed out loud, bellowing from his chest, the sound reverberating through her body.

Her lips found his, held there for a while, then became more insistent as she slid a long leg around his hip, feeling his erection, ever present. Pushing her onto her back, he quickly moved on top of her, kissing her deeply, tongue searching to find hers; his hand flitting from her shoulder, to her neck, to her breast; hovering at her nipple, then teasing it until it was taught. His cock bobbed impatiently against her hip, demanding attention.

Alex gasped into his mouth "...Gene..."

He trailed his fingers down her stomach, circled her belly button slowly, and then continued further down, stroking her soft curls, pushing gently through her folds, finding her moist and ready for him; he connected with her clit, electrifying her body again, and then moved one, two, sleek fingers into her, slowly, deliberately. She arched her back, gasping again, fingers pushing up into his hair, pulling his mouth to hers.

She parted her legs more and gazed up at him, tear filled hazel orbs offering permission, silently pleading with him; she was ready. He took a deep breath and slowly eased into her, exhaling with the astonishing sensation of being in her; welcoming, warm, moist.

"Oh Alex, love..."

She met his movements with her own, their rhythm intuitive, natural and unconscious. She revelled in the sanctuary his body gave; reassuring warmth; comforting smell; soothing feel of his skin on hers; his heart beating against her own.

He felt her desire intensify, her walls contracting and releasing around him; he pushed deeper in, then withdrew almost fully, still enticingly slowly; over and over.

She clung to his shoulders allowing her body to move in time with him, needing him harder, faster; all of him. And then she sensed the wave, lifting her, carrying her without conscious thought, peaking, crashing into her, flooding her body, coursing through her system; the dazzling white light of ecstasy, given by this man in her arms, this animal, this lion; master of her, giver of pleasure; she was a slave to him, to his lust; to her own desire.

"...Gene... oohhhhh Geeeeennne..."

"... oh beautiful Alex... love..." he nuzzled into the nape of her neck, lost to the surge also, "...aaaahhhh Aleeeeexxxxxx..."

They held on to each other, fighting to regain their breaths, waiting for their bodies to recover and still. With limbs still entwined, Gene quietly asked, "D'you want to go for breakfast... or should I go and get us some stuff again?"

Alex rolled her eyes, still gasping for breath, only managing to whisper, "I can't go to face the team; not looking like this, with this grin I can't wipe off my face, basking in the afterglow from you; they'll know for sure what I've, WE'VE been doing; it'll take me quite a while to come down from this one Gene"

He smiled, pleased with what he did to her, "Okay, breakfast tray it is again. Any requests M'Lady?"

"More of the same please?" she laughed, "You decide, you seem to instinctively know what I like..."

"The magic of the Gene-Genie Bolls", with a kiss to her open lips, he reluctantly pulled away and headed to the shower.

With Alex dressed only in his discarded crumpled white shirt, and beginning to sort their clothes into their bags, he went on his journey to find breakfast for them both; the hunter gatherer seeking nourishment for his woman; Neanderthal indeed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My shirt suits you Bolls, especially as I can see your arse and tits poking out of each end of it" his eyes gazed over her as they once again shared the breakfast tray on their unmade bed.

"Mm, I like it, it smells of you... but yet again you appear to be considerably more clothed than I, Mr Hunt"

"I'm not complaining Bolls" he rolled to her and nuzzled into her neck, as she trailed a bare leg over his, drawing him to her. They quietly drank in each other, the feel of their bodies, the taste of their lips, and the smell of each other, now shared by both, as one.

Gene sighed deeply, the inevitability of the end of this wonderful weekend dawning on him, "I'd better go and see what the state of play is with the roads and the weather"

"I know. Better get prepared to return to reality..." Alex's whispered, sadly.

"Hey, come on love. Chin up, eh?"

They kissed again, and rested their foreheads together, eyes closed, breathing softly in time with one another, savouring this moment, recording it forever.

Reluctantly leaving her embrace, Gene strode to reception and Alex continued packing, before taking a hot shower, dressing, drying her hair and carefully applying her make-up; back in DI Drake mode; fuck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gene returned with news that with no more snow forecast, the main roads were being cleared, and the drive up to the hotel was being taken care of by hotel staff and local farmers with tractors and snow shovels; they would be able to leave around lunchtime.

Alex sat in the bay window of their bedroom hugging her jean clad legs up to her chest, head resting on her knees; she watched the shivering bodies outside, eagerly shovelling snow from the paths and driveway; she wondered what awaited them away from this place, once the road to the outside world was open again; what London town had in store for them. Gene watched her face, sadness shrouding her eyes; he stood from the bed and padded over to her, his casual open neck shirt, jeans, and barefooted style suiting him. He stood beside her, gently massaging her shoulders.

"Penny for 'em?"

"What will we do now? When we get back?" she spoke quietly, sadly.

Gene sighed, "I don't know Alex. But I do know I don't want this to end; won't let this end" he knelt beside her, "come 'ere..."

She leant into his open arms, accepting his embrace gratefully, silently marking their final moments as a couple; in this make believe world; this new dystopia; this Alice in Wonderland fantasy that she knew couldn't continue; Eat me, drink me, kiss me, shag me; it just couldn't work in the real world; as real as 1982 was for her. Could it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex sat with Shaz in the hotel lounge, gripping mugs of hot chocolate, not really chatting about much; Alex was miles away, running through everything that had gone on in her head, imagining how it would be back at work. The men had ventured outside to de-snow and de-ice the cars, soon reappearing looking chilled, breathing on their hands and stomping their feet.

"Jesus it's freezing! Cars are cleared though" Gene stared at the steaming mugs on the table, "Get us a cuppa love, bloody brass monkeys out there. I'll go and wash my hands, I'm filthy..."

"Mm, yes you are..." Alex sighed dreamily, the words coming out of her mouth without thinking; the others staring confusedly at her. She blushed and looked away, trying desperately to appear as though she was unaware of the double entendre she had uttered.

Ray just frowned; Shaz and Chris seemed to shrug it off as a genuine slip-up. Gene grinned like the proverbial Cheshire cat, striding off to the Gents, his eyes twinkling with delight. He had made her forget, made her think of them as a couple; she had let the facade slip and lose her perfect composure. The Gene-Genie was in her head, and he liked it; very much.

With hot drinks finished and goodbyes said to the officers from other stations, they all made their way outside to the cars, Gene seeing Ray, Shaz and Chris off with his usual 'Guv' attitude, "See you all bright and early in the morning as you've had a weekend of doing sweet F A..."

Staring out of the car window at the hotel as Gene steered the Quattro relatively slowly over the snow and ice still remaining on the driveway, Alex stifled back a sob. They had travelled a million miles since she was last in this car on Friday, without leaving that building; the world felt different somehow, as if shifted on its axis, leaving her off balance and uncertain.

Gene noticed and dropped his gloved hand to her thigh, "Alex?"

"Mm...?" her voice cracked, tears threatening to spill.

His voice was soft, kind, "I'm still here Alex, I'm not going anywhere you know"

"Gene..." her sobs took her words.

Gene pulled the car over to the side of the small country lane, tugging the handbrake on and pulling her towards him.

"Don't cry love... come on now, what you afraid of?"

"...that we'll never have this again... that I won't have you anymore..."

"I've told you love, I won't let this end. We're a team Bolls, me and you; now in more than just work; more important than work. Look at me Alex..."

She lifted her tear strewn face to him, those glassy orbs full of fear and pain. He brushed his thumb across her cheek trying to chase away her tears, and her pain.

He stared into her eyes, looking through the tears, "I love you Alex. There, in the cold light of day I've said it. No booze or a hard-on to get me to say it; I love you Alex; do you think I'm gonna let you get away from me?" he emphasised his point with serious face and raised eyebrows.

"...oh Gene..." she cried, in his arms, perhaps more with love than pain, but she knew what this meant; she was tied to this world as much as her own time and Molly; maybe more so.

And that meant she was truly lost.

But found.

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**Bolly**

**x**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
